Nico Détective des Enfers! (v2)
by morfin761
Summary: " -Je suis la nuit. Je suis la vengeance. Je suis...Le plus grand détective des Enfers!" " -Tu vas surtout me nettoyer tes conneries avant que Perséphone n'apprennes ce que tu a fait à ses cookies!" / "Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais ton meurtrier!" promis le jeune détective à la victime. Ici, vous pourrez suivre l'aventure la plus épique de tous le temps! (version remastérisée!)
1. Enquête 1

Surprise! Voilà le retour du plus grand détective de tout les temps (nan, nan, pas Batman... Malheureusement...)! Je vous présente : Nico Détective des Enfers (oui, il a profité pour changer son titre a la noix!)

**Les plus :**

-Une histoire plus travaillée!

-Des fautes de moins!

-Des réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre

-De l'eau!

-Du sucre!

-Et du fun!

**Les moins :**

-Des premiers chapitres pas vraiment retravaillé!

-Petite connaissance de la versions 1.0 (ou un sacré esprit d'adaptation est conseillé!)

-un auteur peu régulier malgré ses efforts!

-Des blagues parfois un peu osé (humour, humour...) et pas drôle!

-Un méchant principal et sadique à souhait que vous trouverez plus tard!

-Deux briques de laits

-Une demi-douzaine d'oeufs

-Et ma liste de course!

Bref, j'arrête mes conneries, et vous laisse savourez ce chapitre! En chaussette !

* * *

Nico Di Angelo, du haut de ses quinze ans, pouvait se vanter d'avoir accomplie des choses stupéfiantes : invoquer une armée de zombie, survécu à un séjour dans le Tartare, échappé à la colère de sa belle-mère pour avoir saccagé le jardin en jouant avec des chiens des Enfers (il avait failli devenir castra ce jour-là, si son bien aimé papounet n'avait pas eu pitié de lui…). Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparé à _ça !_

_Ca !_ Non pas le livre qui lui avait fait détester les clowns à tout jamais (point commun avec son papa : ces êtres était démoniaque !) Non, _ça_, cette chose qui changerait sa vie à tout jamais, n'était en réalité que des traces de pas pleines de sauce rougeâtre venant de la cuisine. Curieux, l'auto-proclamé « roi des fantômes » (« retournes jouer avec Casper » lui avait dit Perséphone lorsqu'elle avait eu connaissance de ce titre) suivit ces traces et arriva sur les lieux du crime. Et quel crime, mesdames et messieurs ! Quel crime ! Baignant dans un bol de lait, gisait les restes d'un cookie, probablement seul rescapé de sa fournée. Le sang de justicier du jeune Nico Di Angelo ne fit qu'un tour en voyant cette odieuse scène ! D'un air résolu, le poing levé, il proclama : « Le coupable sera retrouvé et châtié, je vous le promet !» _Si le cookie aurait pu afficher des émotions, il aurait surement été soulagé_, pensa le jeune Nico. Malheureusement, il ne put voir le cookie affichait un air sceptique : qui était cet abruti qui se prenait pour Sherlock Holmes ?

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la grande aventure de Nico Di Angelo : Détective des Enfers ! dans sa quête de vérité où il trouveras bien plus qu'un simple coupable…

* * *

Première Enquête…

Dans toute bonne série policière le héros interroge les gens afin de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait au moment du crime…C'est pourquoi Nico décida de commencer par-là, il se saisit d'un calepin afin de noter l'alibi de chaque personne présente aux Enfers…Au château plutôt, pensa-t-il après un instant de flottement. Nico passa l'après-midi à interroger tout le monde au château (et à fuir sa belle-mère lorsqu'elle apprit ce qui était arrivé à la victime), il consulta son carnet dans l'espoir que le coupable lui apparaisse :

_Hadès : _

_ Occupé avec Perséphone (n'as pas précisé) Gêné lors de l'interrogatoire… (à méditer) Alibi Confirmé. _Nico était encore si innocent, songea Hadès. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'il prenait des cours de cuisine…

_Perséphone :_

_ Agressive. Confirmer l'alibi d'Hadès. Poursuivi le détective à travers tout le palais. Alibi Confirmé _La suite était illisible, Nico préférant sauver sa peau plutôt qu'affronter sa belle-mère…

_Sakdoss :_

_ Prétendant avoir entrainé son armée toute la journée. N'as pas arrêté de parler à son épée (en parler à papa). Alibi Confirmé._ Nico se souvenait à quel point il semblait aimer sa « grosse épée » bien que le jeune fils d'Hadès la trouvait de la même taille que les autres.

_Hypnos :_

_ N'as pas cessé de ronfler durant la conversation (_à sens unique !). _Présence de miettes sur l'oreiller. Aucun Alibi. _Le détective en herbe savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important, mais quoi ?

_Thanatos :_

_ Semblant chercher quelque chose, mais pas plus d'information à ce sujet. Pressé et n'as pas arrêté de regarder ailleurs… occuper à chasser des âmes. Impossibilité de confirmer l'alibi. _Nico était sceptique au sujet de ce suspect, quelque chose clochait…

Nico faisait marcher ses méninges depuis près d'un quart d'heure, sentant que quelque chose d'important lui échapper :

''Le coupable peut-être ?'' fit une voix grave et narquoise surgit de nulle part. Nico ne réagit pas, entendre des voix était devenu habituel pour lui, il fusillait du regard le calepin espérant que le coupable apparaitrait comme par magie.

''Tu pourrais au moins réagir quand quelqu'un te parle… ''repris la voix quelque peu agacé d'être ignoré. Nico se contenta de faire un geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche agaçante.

La voix vit rouge est se mit à hurler:

''POUR LA PEINE, JE NE TE DIRAIS PAS DE REGARDER SUR L'OREILLER D'HYPNOS!''

Nico se releva brusquement : mais oui !_ Présence de miettes sur l'oreiller _! C'était ça ! Ni une, ni deux, il se leva est parti en trombe vers la chambre du dieu paresseux, laissant l'esprit complétement halluciné ''oh le fils de**\- la suite de cette phrase a été censuré car le public est un peu trop jeune pour entendre/lire de tels mots -**''. Sur le chemin, il attrapa la manche de Thanatos et le plaqua contre le mur (oh mon dieu ! calme ton esprit jeune fan : tu es dans une fanfic tout public)… et lui dit :

'' -Pourquoi tu couvres Hypnos ?'', le dieu mineur de la mort baissa le regard et tenta de s'échapper plusieurs fois avant de baisser la tête, honteux :

'' -Tu ne comprends pas ! il m'a obligé ! Si je ne le faisais pas, il aurait torturé Mr Loupidou !'', notre jeune héro éprouva une vague de compassion pour ce pauvre dieu de la mort (mineur) : qui ne mentirait pour protéger son doudou préféré… Mr Loupidou ! Nico ce souvenait de cette peluche en forme de Lapin Démoniaque qu'il avait trouvé trop mignonne. Il fut surpris lorsque Thanatos ajouta ''il l'a en otage Nico, tu DOIS le sauver !'' L'âme de justicier du Di Angelo s'agita et il hocha la tête, avant de continuer sa route.

Une fois dans la chambre d'Hypnos, il déclama d'une voix forte :

'' -Je sais que c'est toi le coupable ! ''la forme dans le lit ne bougea pas mais le ronflement s'arrêta. Nico décida d'en rajouter une couche : ''Et je sais que tu détiens Mr Loupidou, si tu le relâche et admet être coupable alors…'' la forme se mit à rire, et bougea dévoilant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, blond au visage fin et portant une paire de lunette .

'' -Et alors ? Même si tu es au courant, tu vas faire un léger somme, le temps que j'enlève ces souvenirs de ton esprit !'' il pointa la main vers Nico qui sentit une lourde torpeur s'emparer de son corps, le dieu se pencha vers notre héros et souffla un ''Bonne Nuit'' suivit d'un rire sardonique…

Rire qui stoppa aussi sec lorsque un dieu de la mort (olympien cette fois) débarqua, habillé d'un superbe tablier rose à cœur rouge, l'air passablement furieux, tenant une poêle dans la main et hurla :

'' -C'EST TOI LE **–Insulte censurée car même l'auteur ne la connait pas-** QUI AS BOUFFE TOUT MES COOKIES ! '' Hypnos prit peur (qui ne l'aurait pas fait) et se mit à courir pour sa vie, jetant sa couette favorite hors de son lit et libérant Mr Loupidou que Thanatos s'empressa de récupérer avant d'aller suivre le spectacle.

/

La course poursuite dura deux heures (sportif le dieu du sommeil…) avant d'être interrompu par la déesse du printemps qui colla une casserole sur le front de tout le monde, Thanatos et Nico comprit. En récompense de son action bienveillante, notre jeune détective fut autorisé à garder le cookie restant (qui était délicieux au passage, Hadès est un vrai cordon-bleu), tandis que le criminel, lui, vu son oreiller préféré confisqué, et pleura amèrement, surtout lorsque Nico ajouta ''Le crime ne paie pas, jamais !''.

Enfin au plus profond de lui, le jeune Di Angelo sentit un sentiment remonter : celui de la satisfaction. Et là, il sut…Il sut qu'il devait continuer sur cette voie, contre le crime, et il ouvrit une agence qui résoudrait les problèmes des vivants comme des morts (le tout sponsorisé par ''La Bonne Cuisine D'Hadès'' un nouveau restaurant très tendance avec vue sur le Lac Léthé…). Hadès quant à lui, jongla entre ses diverses occupations : roi des morts et chef à neuf crânes.


	2. Enquête 2

**Hellooow! Non, non, n'enlevez pas vos chaussettes! De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que vous faites (à l'inverse de la NSA!)**

**Je remet le défi d'Anorluin, et le reste seras du tout nouveau! Complètement inédit! Personne ne le sait! Sauf ma béta...Mais je tairais son pseudo jusqu'au prochain chapitre :p**

**La réponse aux reviews se fait plus bas!**

**Et tout de suite le défi! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-NICOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Notre jeune détective songea avec une ironie mordante, sa belle-mère aurait dû se lancer dans l'opéra. Maintenant que les Enfers entier étaient au courant que leur reine voulait le voir, il avait intérêt à rappliquer. Il poussa un profond soupir, son père ne pourrait pas le protéger, ce dernier étant occupé avec la clientèle de son nouveau restaurant… Restaurant qui avait d'ailleurs un succès fou, Hadès fut même obligé des demi dieux (ce qui provoqua beaucoup d'éclat de rire à l'annonce de l'ouverture du restaurant, et la retraite de Chiron, qui, je cite, ''n'en peut plus de ce monde de fous'') afin de pouvoir continuer à jongler entre ses différentes occupations. Nico se reprit lorsqu'il arriva devant sa furie de belle-mère, qui l'accueillit d'un regard froid :

-Je t'ai appelé il y a, au moins, dix minutes !

« Ben oui, le château est plutôt grand. » Nico se contenta de demander du regard ce qu'elle lui voulait :

-Ma mère a entendue parler de tes récents « exploits »…, notre détective se rengorgea à ce mot ne comprenant pas l'ironie dans ses paroles, et elle requiert tes « services ».

-Bien, de quoi a-t-elle besoin ?

-J'ai l'air d'en savoir quelque chose ? Va la voir ?

Nico considéra l'idée de lui demander où, mais l'image de Perséphone l'assommant à coup de poêle - ''pour lui forger le caractère, tu comprends mon chérie ?'' fut son explication auprès d'Hadès, véritable papa poule envers le petit Di Angelo - fut suffisant pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait tout intérêt à déguerpir. La déesse du printemps poussa un soupir déçu, elle avait une nouvelle excuse à tester : ''pour découvrir ses talents de chanteurs d'opéra !''. Elle rangea les cisailles d'argent. Pour une autre fois...

Après une bonne heure et demie de recherche, notre détective eut l'idée d'utiliser un chien des Enfers, pour pister l'odeur de Déméter. Cette dernière commençait à regretter l'idée de sa fifille adorée, ce gamin n'était peut-être pas si utile que ça… Ignorant de telles pensées, notre héros se rendit au restaurant ''La Bonne Cuisine d'Hadès'' pour découvrir la déesse de la moisson endormie devant son assiette. Il se dirigea vers elle, ignorant Axel qui se faisait de l'argent en chantant du Sting et Hypnos, en tablier, passer le balai sous les tables, il se fit la réflexion que son ami sang-mêlé chantait affreusement faux et que le dieu du sommeil s'était endormi sur son balai.

Il réveilla la déesse de la moisson et, après avoir évité d'être changé en orge, écouta son problème :

-J'avais pris la décision de créer un cadeau pour ma Perséphone-adorée-qui-me-manque-tellement, mais ce cadeau m'a été dérobé ici même dans ce restaurant !

La voix du cuisinier en chef leurs parvins '' Dis le si tu me traites de voleur !'' mais elle fut ignorée tout comme la série de juron qui suivirent : le chef ayant ratée sa crêpe. Nico hocha la tête et se saisit de son calepin.

* * *

La liste des suspects et des témoins, Nico décida de la relire :

_Axel :_

_ A passé son temps chanté (_faux évidemment)_ n'a rien remarqué de suspect. _Nico lui faisait confiance, oubliant le fait que pour de l'argent le fils d'Athéna ferait n'importe quoi (oui, oui n'importe quoi…)

_Hypnos :_

_ A pleuré son oreiller préféré, m'a forcé à intercéder en sa faveur auprès de papounet. Occupé à passer le balai, n'a rien vu. Prétend avoir entendu Iris éclater d'un rire sardonique._ Bon, il l'avais carrément vu en action, mais ça Nico n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

_Hadès :_

_A préparé les repas, n'est pas sortie de sa cuisine de la journée. _Le dieu des morts avait décidé d'alterner ses activités, un jour cuistot en chef, le lendemain roi des morts…

_Iris :_

_ A apparemment éclaté de rire pour rien (voir Hypnos). Vraiment heureuse, m'a demandé mon avis sur le prix d'une coupe de fruit enchanté (_il avait finis par oublié que c'était lui qui posait les questions).

Bon tous les suspects était là, maintenant restait à voir qui mentait et qui disait la vérité. Pour ce faire, il choisit d'utiliser la même technique que l'autre fois, c'est-à-dire, fixer le calepin jusqu'à entendre des voix qui lui donnerait les solutions. Malheureusement, la voix ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle avait attrapé une angine, et Nico fut forcé de réfléchir. Chanter, balais, repas, coupe de fruit. Coupe de fruit, repas, balais, chanter. Ces mots dansaient dans son esprit, il savait qu'ils étaient important, mais en quoi ? Il fut pris d'une soudaine colère envers Déméter : c'était une déesse et elle était incapable de veiller sur un simple… un simple quoi, en fait ? Il n'avait même pas demandé ce qu'était ce cadeau à la pâte à crêpe (il adorait cette expression), et se sentit bête (''pour une fois''… aurait pu dire la voix, mais comme elle a une angine…)

Il partit au restaurant de son papounet adoré, mais évidemment la déesse de la moisson n'était plus là. Il soupira, en ignorant les gémissements d'Axel qui s'était fait bâillonné par Hypnos avant d'être jetée dans un placard (tout le monde avait applaudit la performance sportive du dieu du sommeil).

Notre réincarnation de Sherlock Holmes décida donc de la chercher dans le château, ne prenant pas en compte le fait que la déesse n'y été pas invité, et donc ne pouvait pas y rentrer. Au bout d'une demi-journée, et après avoir échappé à sa belle-mère qui voulait l'entendre chanter…, il eut son second éclat de génie et invoqua un chien des Enfers qui lui retrouva la déesse de la moisson en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « cadeau ».

* * *

_Dix-huit cadeaux plus tard. (_Le temps de dire dix-huit fois « cadeau » quoi.)

Ainsi, le cadeau était une coupe de fruit… Les rouages de Nico fonctionnaient à plein régime, il sentait qu'il allait bientôt avoir la solution… Malheureusement pour lui, il eut une panne en plein milieu de son parcours (non pas Paris-Dakar, mais Cerveau-Cerveau).

Il eut un flash ''Coupe de fruit, repas, balais, chanter'', mais oui c'était évident : Déméter décide de prendre son _repas_ dans le restaurant d' Hadès, elle pose sa _coupe de fruit_ sur un coin de la table, elle est hypnotiser par le fait qu'on puisse _chanter _aussi faux, fait tomber le cadeau, Hypnos passe le _balais _et l'envoie au pied d'Iris qui le récupère. Bon d'accord, il avait été questionné un fantôme qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Celui-ci s'était fait un plaisir de tout lui raconter- en échange d'un menu _Happy Dead_, du ''Bonne Cuisine D'Hadès Drive'' ! – et il avait présenté sa théorie, très fier, devant la déesse de la moisson, qui s'en fut trouvé Iris.

A la suite de cet accident, Axel fut viré (après avoir été payé, bien sûr) Hypnos vit sa punition doublé (en entendant ses cris déchirant, Perséphone s'était trouvé un nouveau chanteur d'opéra) Iris regretta le prix trop bas de la coupe (150 _dinariis_, Déméter est très dur en affaire) Nico, se vit l'acquisition de son propre site internet (sponsorisé par Hadès, et créer/gérer par Axel).

* * *

_Quelqu'un a dérobée le cadeau que Déméter comptait offrir à sa fille pour son retour aux Enfers. Elle fait donc appelle à Nico (dont ses talents lui ont été cité par Perséphone "finalement ce gamin n'est peut-être pas si inutile...").  
En effet il s'agissait d'une sublime gigantesque coupe de fruit enchanté pour ne pas pourrir pendant tout le temps qu'elle passerait aux enfers. Le coupable n'est autre qu'Iris pour qui ces fruits bio feraient le bonheur de sa boutique. ^^_

Amusant comme défi, nan?

Si voulez m'en proposez, n'hésitez pas! J'essaierais de les faire dans la mesure du possible (je sais que je t'en dois un, Machinonyme, mais je bloque dessus :/)

* * *

La réponse aux reviews :

**A little bit of Cyanure :** Je te préviens dès maintenant! La réputation de notre Nico va prendre plusieurs coups très violent dans les dents! Tu as une table réservé à ton nom, le 18/06 à 20h tapantes, avant c'est complet!

**Rose-Eliade :** On ne peut rien te cacher! La suite est prête/en préparation (GoT est vraiment chronophage ^^')!

A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre! L'action va commencer à monter à partir de là!


	3. Enquête 3

**Helloooooow! J'espère que vous avez la méga-pêche, parce que moi pas...Je viens de voir l'épisode de GoT du "mariage pourpre"... Par tous les dieux, que c'est-il passé ? N'empêche que les réactions sont plutôts marrantes sur Internet ^^**

**Enfin bref... Un nouveau chapitre, totalement inédit, inconnu au public... Sauf pour Idylle76, qui se trouve être ma bêta^^**

**So bonne lecture :p a tous !**

* * *

Lorsque que le soleil se leva aux Enfers, les harpies se mirent à chanter, et le palais s'éveilla aux doux hurlements de Perséphone. Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs et au regard pas très dégourdi s'éveilla lentement de son rêve magnifique : il était entouré de poneys de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et chantait, vêtu du costume de cuir extrêmement serré que Percy lui avait donné… Son regard s'agrandit en réalisant son rêve, et il jura entendre Hypnos ricaner d'un air maléfique alors que ce dernier passait le balai dans le couloir, vêtu d'un costume de soubrette rose bonbon, que Perséphone avait trouvé a-do-ra-ble.

Il eut un flash : il avait rendez-vous avec Léo qui avait trouvé quelque chose de « méga géniale » selon ses dires, à la _Bonne Cuisine d'Hadès _(nom déposé depuis qu'Axel lui avait appris l'intérêt des copyrights)_._ Il se leva, exécuta son rituel du matin, à savoir se laver, se brosser les dents, ne pas se coiffer, se cogner trois fois contre le même mur à l'opposé de la porte de sortie et partit en direction du restaurant de son paternel.

En chemin, il salua Thanatos qui parlait tout seul devant son nouveau PC (il crut saisir des mots comme « noob » ou encore « 360 no scope »), puis ce fut le tour du général Sakdoss qui en profita pour glisser quelques mots sur sa _grosse épée _« Honnêtement, en quoi est-elle différente de celle des autres soldats ? » songea le jeune Di Angelo en continuant son périple à travers le palais pour rejoindre ses amis. Aux grilles du palais, il tomba sur Léone qui jouait avec Cerbère : « Va chercher la baballe » ou encore « c'est qui le plus meilleur gros chienchien à trois têtes ? Hein ? C'est qui ? ». Le fils d'Hadès regarda Léone pendant un temps infini, ce dernier étant torse nu et relativement bien formé (ça muscle de garder une prison, encore plus dans le Tartare), ses fins cheveux argentés dansant contre sa peau d'albâtre. Le détective finit par revenir à la réalité quand le gardien du Tartare se gamela en lançant la baballe trop fort. C'est donc les pensées remplies d'anges aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux verts que notre héros continua son ascension vers le lac Léthé (là où se trouvait le restau de son papounet d'amour).

Dans les jardins de Perséphone, il rencontra Achille qui traînait une drôle d'odeur de soupe à l'oignon derrière lui (mais c'est une autre histoire…) et sa charmante belle-mère. Heureusement celle-ci était trop occupée à éviter sa propre mère qui lui rendait visite. Il arriva aux escaliers qui montait jusqu'au lac, salua une statue immobile et ignora complètement Terminus qui profitait de la vue… Une fois devant le lac Léthé, il observa Percy faire du ski nautique, tiré par un mini Argo II, piloté par Jason et Leo. Axel et Océane faisait un morpion sur le bord du lac, Annabeth lisait un roman intitulé « Guerre et paix » (qui n'est pas vraiment _guère épais…. _Et l'oscar du meilleur jeu de mot, revient à…..). Notre jeune détective observa Percy réaliser des figures acrobatiques qui auraient fait fureur aux JO dans l'espoir d'impressionner Annabeth, mais celle-ci, imperturbable, continuait de lire. Les deux adolescents finirent par remonter sur la terre ferme, laissant Percy, sur des skis, au milieu du lac, et Leo salua Nico :

-Hey, Nico ! La pêche ?

-Ca peut…

Le lutin hispanique ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

-Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans le bunker 9, l'autre soir en faisant du ménage…, il farfouilla un peu sa ceinture et sortit un vieux parchemin tout crépi, puis de s'exclamer victorieux. Tadam !

En fond Axel chantonna l'air de Zelda lorsqu'on trouve un objet, avant de continuer de jouer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nico (il ne faut pas oublier qu'il vient de se réveiller il y a moins d'une heure…).

-Un morceau de papier, répondit Jason aimablement.

-Admirez notre sauveur, mesdames et messieurs ! Leo s'inclina ironiquement face à Jason puis se tourna vers Nico. Ceci n'est pas un morceau de papier…Ceci est une carte au trésor ! Observez jeune padawan…

Il tendit la main sous le parchemin et l'enflamma : rapidement des lignes se dessinèrent sur le papier, et (un château appelé Poud…Ouais, nan je déconne !) une carte fit son apparition. Leo cessa d'enflammer le parchemin et la carte disparut en quelques secondes, sous le regard de tous les autres (sauf Percy qui appelait à l'aide depuis le milieu du lac…). Jason siffla étonné :

-Et tu sais où ça se trouve ?

-Nop, répondit le lutin en accentuant le « p ». C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de Nico… Que dis-tu de 30% du trésor ?

-Ça marche !

-Comment vous pouvez êtes sûr qu'il y aura un trésor ? soupira Axel. Vous savez les trésors sont généralement déterrés…

-T'es pas obligé de venir, fit remarquer Jason. D'ailleurs, expédition interdite à tous ceux de moins de dix-sept ans ! Comme ça, vous nous foutrez la paix…

Les trois majeurs observèrent le fils d'Athéna serrait les poings (la fille de Poséidon s'occupait de construire un pont de glace pour rapatrier son frère), avant que celui ne déclare :

-Et comment vous ferez pour vous souvenir de la carte sans moi ? Je ne pense pas que vous possédiez ma mémoire, conclut-il dans un sourire calculateur.

Pour toute réponse, Leo enflamma le parchemin encore une fois, et Jason le photographia. Le blondin, désespéré se tourna vers sa sœur :

-Annabetttthhhhh…Aide moi, s'il te plait, il utilisa son regard de chien battu.

-Je m'en balance de vos histoires. Laissez-moi finir de lire.

-C'est ça, fais semblant de lire ce roman à la noix…On a tous vus le maga…

Le blondin s'interrompit, glapit et se jeta au sol pour éviter le livre qui heurta Percy en plein visage, le faisant s'effondrer dans le lac (enfin, ç'aurait été plus marrant comme ça, mais Océane congela la surface du lac, ce qui fait que Percy ne se cassa que le coccyx…)

-Oh mon dieu, vous avez vu l'heure ? tenta le blondin sans grand espoir. C'est bientôt l'heure de mon feuilleton. A plus tard.

Les cinq jeunes adultes observèrent le blondin prendre la fuite, puis se tournèrent vers Océane. Celle-ci comprit le message de Jason :

-Je vous emmerde et je rentre à la maison…

Elle partit dans la mauvaise direction, et Nico ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire remarquer mais :

-Emmerde. Maison…, et elle continua son chemin jusqu'au pied du restaurant avant de faire marche arrière congelant tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin.

* * *

Il fut rapidement décidé que Nico prendrait la tête du groupe, la carte menant aux Enfers, il était logique que le fils du roi (« C'est moi qui ait tué Mufassa… » Non pas ce roi-là, l'autre…) les guide. Après tout il devrait les mener à bon port en un rien de temps.

Après avoir couru pour échapper aux furies déchaînées qui n'avaient pas apprécié le « Les maths, ça craint » de Percy (Ouais, ça sert à rien !), Nico les mena joyeusement aux portes du Tartare, où une certaine pom-pom-girl décida de jouer à cache-cache avec eux. Après quarante minutes à se cacher, Nico eut finalement l'idée d'appeler Cerbère, qui amena Léone. L'argenté attrapa la pom-pom-girl par la peau du cou (comme une lionne attrape ses petits!) et la jeta dans le trou qui menait au Tartare. Puis il retourna jouer avec Cerbère.

Au bout de deux heures semées d'embûches, le groupe, composé exclusivement de mecs, arriva enfin à destination : le Lac Léthé. Ils saluèrent Annabeth, puis enterrèrent Nico la tête la première dans le sable, tous ayant la même question en tête : « Que foutait la boule d'Indiana Jones là ? ». Ils observèrent l'horizon, frappant de temps en temps Nico, allant jusqu'à lui mettre un crabe sur les pieds, puis observèrent la carte. Apparemment, il y avait une île au centre du lac, mais, le mini Argo II n'ayant plus assez d'essence pour faire l'aller-retour, ils étaient bloqués que la terre ferme jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Et cet ordre arriva (parce que sinon la fic n'avancerait jamais) et un certain pirate du XVème siècle fit son apparition sur son bateau _l'Angelo_. Noctua ruminait sombrement son énième rejet de la part d'Elysia (« tu comprends, tu es bourré et moi sobre, nous sommes trop différents ») tout en buvant une bouteille de rhum, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son petit frère favori du XXIème. Il balança sa bouteille vide sur la tête de Chrysaor (**une longue et passionnante histoire que je raconterai si je veux :p**) et se pencha par-dessous le bastingage. Avec surprise, le pirate vit les cinq héros les plus célèbres lui faire signe (dont l'un avec ses jambes, mais bon…), enfin quatre… la cinquième continuant de lire, imperturbable. Il tendit la main, et quelques cordes vinrent s'attacher à leurs pieds et en quelques secondes, les quatre gamins (d'après le capitaine) furent sur l'_Angelo_. Après quelques explications, et les litres de sable recrachés par Nico, Noctua fut au courant de la plupart des événements (dont les deux heures de perdues ne font pas parties), et ce dernier les mena à l'îlot au centre du lac.

Une fois à terre, le capitaine accepta de rester amarré un petit instant, et nos héros sautèrent du pont. Ils atterrirent avec plus ou moins de succès : Leo tomba dans un chemin en pente, et se ramassa violemment Percy trébucha contre le bastingage et s'écrasa sur le sol Nico atterrit sur ses deux jambes, se les cassant car comme chacun le sait, tomber de haut sur ses jambes fait plutôt très mal seul Jason flotta avant d'atterrir gracieusement sur le sol. Et les quatre héros partirent à la recherche de rocher en forme de triskel, oubliant un fait important : aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait la forme de triskel ( **NdIdylle :bien sûr l'auteur sait que c'est un symbole celtique NdA :p** ), mais ils assumèrent le fait que ça ressemblait à ce qu'il y avait sur la carte, à savoir une espèce de rond très moche et ressemblait plutôt à une patate qu'autre chose (l'auteur de la carte était un très mauvais dessinateur).

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine mettait lui aussi pied à terre. Il était un pirate, et tous les trésors devaient être à lui. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque son escl… matelot, pardon, cria :

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai finis de briquer le pont !

Noctua sortit une bouteille d'absinthe qu'il siffla cul-sec, et la balança sur le pont avant de gueuler à son tour :

-Et bah, recommence ! (Et l'oscar du meilleur patron revient à…)

Il sourit en écoutant le monstre éclater en sanglot (qui est le véritable monstre ?). Et se promena parmi les rochers, ramassa le petit caillou en forme de triskel et le pressa contre un rocher en forme de A, comme Alice. Comme l'une des derniers faiseurs de feu, avant ce gamin de Leo. Comme l'une de ses meilleurs amis. Noctua observa les pierres se mettre à bouger, à peine étonné, après tout c'était parfaitement de son niveau : une île artificielle, s'ouvrant sans aucun bruit, c'était quelque chose de facile pour une enfant d'Héphaïstos du niveau d'Alice.

Il s'enfonça dans l'escalier qui était apparu devant lui un visage souriant, avec quelques taches de rousseur, aux yeux charbon et cheveux noirs quelque peu bouclés apparut dans son esprit. Il serra la mâchoire, ce visage ayant perdu ce sourire, maintenant la bouche entre-ouverte, un air étonné sur le visage. Il revit un homme albinos lui sourire, sa lame à travers la gorge d'un jeune demi-dieu qui venait d'apparaître. Il revit celui qu'il appelait ami lui dire : « Vous étiez si longs, _dass_ j'ai dû _tuer_ un peu le temps. ».

Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il sentit du sang couler de ses lèvres. Il s'essuya rapidement, et regarda autour de lui : partout de petits automates animaux. Il voyait des aigles, des loups, des ours miniatures sur les étagères. Il vit des armées de petits soldats et sourit, nostalgique. Ils en avaient passé du temps à rejouer les grandes batailles épiques de Troie. Le pirate se revit en train de commander aux soldats de continuer de se battre, tandis qu'Alice les exhortaient à achever leurs adversaires, sous les yeux des petits demi-dieux de douze, treize ans. Il entendait les commentaires d'Elysia et d'Eurytion, il voyait les grandes peintures qu'Albin faisait de ces scènes, les rendant plus réelles que jamais. Albin… Jamais il n'avait aimé et haï quelqu'un à ce point…

Le pirate sortit une nouvelle fois de ces scènes passées, et avisa le piédestal en ivoire au centre de la pièce. Il attrapa le cristal dessus, et son cœur manqua un battement : c'était sa pierre. Celle qu'il lui avait été donné suite à sa première année à la colonie. Il la tendit face à la lumière émise par les torches et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pierre : à l'intérieur, il y vit une flamme qui flambait fièrement. Il porta une main pensive à l'une de ses bagues ornée d'un cristal semblable au premier, la seule différence étant que la dernière contenait un trident. Puis avec un sourire, il rangea le cristal qu'il tenait dans sa main et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il retourna à son navire, salissant volontairement le pont pour faire pleurer Chrysaor, et cria au vent :

-Il vous reste cinq minutes, après je me casse !

Il voyait les quatre gamins s'affairant à mettre de la boue dans les sacs spécial trésors qu'ils avaient emportés. Pourquoi de la boue, et bien…

_***Flash-baaaaack***_

-Il y a strictement rien ici, Leo.

-Merci, je vois.

Ce dernier était de plus en plus acide au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

-Là ! s'exclama Percy en désignant une mare de boue du doigt.

Devant la moue des autres, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-C'est peut-être de la boue magique. Je ressens une forte pression de ce côté…

(Bien entendu, tu t'en doutes lecteur, personne ne croirait un truc pareil...) :

-Si Percy le dit… renchérit Nico.

-Ouais, ça coûte rien d'en prendre un peu…

La pression qu'avait ressentie Percy était tout simplement le lac.

_***Fin du Flach-baaaaack***_

Le pirate soupira, et commanda à l'Angelo de retourner à la colonie… (Oubliant de ce fait, Annabeth qui lisait sur le bord du Lac). Suite à cette chasse aux trésors…fructueuse ? Nos héros assommèrent Leo et l'exhibèrent sur la place publique, refusant de sortir pendant près d'un mois. Les « boueux » comme Axel les surnomma lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, avait en effet apprit que la boue n'était pas magique.

* * *

Nico rêva pendant des mois d'un Percy qui se transformait en boue après avoir posé ses lèvres sur les sien… Hum. Hypnos, pendant ce temps, aimait particulièrement se promener autour de la chambre du jeune détective.

Jason s'enferma dans son bungalow, sortant seulement pour voler de la nourriture. Au bout de quelques mois d'emprisonnement volontaire, ce dernier ressemblait plus à un hamster qu'à un homme (et oui, ce pauvre prit beaucoup de kilos, à manger sans faire de sport…).

Percy retourna au lac Léthé et s'entraîna au ski nautique, toujours dans le même but… Impressionner Annabeth, bien sûr (et gagner les prochains JO (**est-ce que ça existe au moins comme épreuve ça, le ski nautique aux JO ? (NdIdylle : oui ça existe))**).

Leo entra dans le bunker 9 un mardi soir, et n'en sortit que trois mois plus tard, un jeudi matin (il avait ouvert le placard où il s'était contenté de balancer toutes ses affaires en guise de « rangement »).

Axel finit sa série, et en commença une nouvelle, mais ça c'est pas important.

Noctua se reprit un râteau de la part d'Elysia, et vida des litres et des litres d'alcool. Une fois la gueule de bois passée, il se mit en quête des autres cristaux des demi-dieux de son époque.

Chrysaor fut promu. En plus de briquer le pont, il se retrouva de corvée de patate. Il pleura à peu près autant de litres que son capitaine but durant cette période.

Et l'auteur décida qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il révise, parce que mine de rien, le bac approche (Qui a dit « on s'en fout ! » ? bien d'accord avec toi, mais bon…parent oblige ).

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**gmdx:** cause, I have a lots of troubles with the past of verbs in english... But I feel grateful for trying to read this in french^^

**Yan**: la suite de Caelus est bloqué :/ je bug à l'écriture sorry^^' Peut-être pas une suite, mais quelque chose qui s'en rapproche^^

**Rose-Eliade:** de toute façon il a été viré, donc pas de problème pour la chanson... Je suis sûr qu'Hypnos a été ravi de te servir ;)

**bidultruc**: la voix seras bientôt de retour, avec un visage dans le chapitre suivant ^^ Je suppose que tu as pu le voir par toi-même, la plupart sont là, et certains ramènent leurs fraises bientôt :p! Parce que le chef est mortel (badum tss...), et super côté alors patience ^^

**Anorluin:** le bac ? kézako ? Je sais que je suis pas crédible, vu que j'en parle là-haut, mais fallait que je le fasse ^^ Nico est, ET RESTE, innocent, donc chou :)

Déjà un an ? Je me sens vieux maintenant, sympa... ;_; Bonne chance à toi aussi :p

**Alyssa O'Brian:** la suite la voilà... le prochain arrivera bientôt ^^

Je vous laisse et vous dis à la semaine prochaine, faut que je rattrape mon retard sur la saison 4 de GoT


	4. Enquête 4 (partie 1)

**Désolé pour ce long retard... Vous aurez compris qu'il est très difficile d'avoir accès à un PC pour écrire suffisamment longtemps, donc ce chapitre arrivera en deux parties, aussi parce qu'il est le plus écrit jusqu'à ici... Et encore désolé...**

* * *

**Les Enfers 8:45**

En général les histoires commencent aux levers de soleils, aux chants des oiseaux et surtout dans le monde des vivants. Ici, nous sommes en Enfer, donc pas de soleil, et le jeune détective se leva aux cris des furies qui torturaient les morts… Si vous regardez sur votre gauche vous verrez un album de Tryo posé sur le bureau de la chambre. Si vous regardez à droite, vous verrez Nico exécutant son rituel matinal, à savoir rentrer dans le mur trois fois, puis sortir de sa chambre. Il salua Hypnos qui dormait contre le mur en costume de soubrette, avec le plumeau et tout, passa devant la chambre de Thanatos, secouant la tête au rythme effréné du métal, et rencontra, à sa plus grande horreur, sa belle-mère :

Tiens Nico, il frémit en entendant son nom. Aurais-tu vu ton père ? J'ai des choses à lui dire aux sujets de ses paris…

Non, désolé. Je viens de me lever, répondit-il avec appréhension.

C'est pas un as, murmura-t-elle en l'ignorant complètement.

C'est même carrément un tocard. Mais trêve de métaphore turfique !fit une voix moqueuse.

Nico se retourna, avant de se rendre qu'il hallucinait encore…

Merci, sympa… la voix reprit légèrement vexé

C'est pas ma faute si tu n'es qu'une voix qui n'existe pas, Nico haussa les épaules

Tu sais que chez les mortels, on appelle ça de la schizophrénie…

C'est pas avoir deux personnalités ça ? Ça veut dire que tu n'es qu'une part de mon esprit, conclut-il triomphant.

Bah voyons, je suis surement ta raison qui s'est fait la malle lorsque tu passais ton temps à réciter le générique de Franklin, ironisa la voix. Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Nico avait les deux mains sur ses oreilles :

Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ? le vivant tenta le changement de sujet subtil et indétectable. Je me demande ce qu'on va manger aujourd'hui ?

Mais si tu sais, « Franklin savait compter deux par deux et lacer ses chaussures » là… D'ailleurs t'avais déjà remarqué que Franklin n'avait pas de chaussure ?

Lalala… Je t'entends pas ! Trop occupé à savoir ce qu'on va manger aujourd'hui !

Et notre jeune détective traça, sans se préoccuper de la voix qui l'insultait dans son dos.

**Les Enfers 9:00**

Notre jeune détective était donc dans la cuisine du palais, fixant le dos de son paquet de céréale P'tit Mousse (avec Noctua sur le paquet). Il suivait des yeux le chemin que devait suivre le pauvre fils de Poséidon afin de sauver une fille d'Athéna tout en évitant le titan et le cyclope qui l'attendait sur le chemin. Si Nico avait était moins occupé à faire le petit jeu du paquet de céréale, il aurait sans doute pensé à ouvrir le paquet afin de pouvoir en manger.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un Iris message fit son apparition, et que Percy apparut sur l'écran de brouillard, torse nu. Immédiatement Nico se rassit, balançant son paquet de céréale dans la gamelle de Cerbère :

Salut, fit Percy en lui faisant coucou.

Que puis-je pour toi ?

Si Percy ne remettait pas un T-shirt Nico ne pourrait plus jamais se relever.

J'ai besoin de toi pour une enquête ! Il prit un air sombre. Un truc assez sérieux, une histoire de meurtre.

Notre détective faillit se relever, mais se rappela de justesse pourquoi il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenta d'un sobre :

Hein ?

Le fils de Poséidon leva les yeux aux ciels, et ajouta :

RDV à 12h à l'arbre Thalia !

Puis il coupa la transmission, laissant un Nico tentant de récupérer le paquet à moitié mâchouillé par les trois têtes de Cerbère. Après avoir vaillamment abandonné le combat, Nico décida de se préparer trois heures en avance !

Puis il attendit, deux heures vingt durant, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**Arbre de Thalia 13:30**

Notre jeune détective arriva à l'arbre et vit un message épinglé sur l'arbre : « Retrouve-moi au cimetière Hartsdale ! » suivit d'un mot de Thalia : « Percy, je vais te tuer pour avoir abimé mon arbre ! ». Notre détective réutilisa à nouveau un _voyage des ombres_ et pria pour ne pas arriver en Chine.

**Pékin 13:33**

Raté.

* * *

**Hartsdale 13:35**

Nico n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Non, il haïssait ça même, mais lorsqu'on arrive en retard à un enterrement c'est compréhensible. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est le fait d'arriver directement sur le cadavre. Après avoir renversé le cercueil, remis le tout en place et claqué des doigts, agissant sur la brume, l'auto-proclamé « Sherlock Holmes des Enfers » s'assit sous le regard noir de Percy. A ses côtés, Océane qui se retenait de pleurer, ne le remarqua même pas.

Les mortels firent un discours fameux au sujet de la personne qui était dans le cercueil, et Nico souffla à son voisin :

Je suis sûr que c'est le vieux à lunette qui est mort, dit-il en montrant la photo qui reposait sur le cercueil montrant un groupe de gens autour d'une otarie. On dirait qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

A ses côtés, la personne toussa et Nico vit le vieux à lunette se retourner vers lui. Il tenta de se justifier :

Nan, mais on dit que l'appareil photo ajoute dix ans…

Déjà, c'est dix kilos. Et ensuite, vas-tu te taire ? intervint Percy.

Nico se renfrogna et bouda tout le long du discours, qui se termina cinq minutes plus tard. Puis vint l'heure des adieux, le fils d'Hadès décida de faire comme tout le monde - et non ! Ce n'est pas le regard noir de Percy qui le convainquit. Absolument pas ! - Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le cercueil, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, lorsque que quelque chose le frappa : toutes les personnes de la photo étaient présentes à l'enterrement, tous sauf… Il se tourna vers Percy, incrédule :

Tu m'as réveillé à 9 heures pour assister à l'enterrement d'une otarie ?

Le regard d'Océane le dissuada d'ajouter un qualificatif péjoratif au terme « otarie », mais toutes les personnes présentes le comprirent.

**Sur la route de la Colonie 13:45**

Dans la voiture le silence absolu régnait, laissant parfois place à un glapissement de Nico lorsqu'un pic de glace s'approchait dangereusement. Percy conduisait silencieusement, laissant le soin à Océane de torturer Nico. Lorsque du sang se mit à couler de la joue de Nico, il prit la parole :

J'y crois pas. Leo nous a fait virer du parc ornithologique Axel, du zoo de Central Parc. Et toi ! Tu as réussi à nous faire virer d'un enterrement ! Toi, le fils du dieu de la mort !

Le susnommé allait prendre la parole, mais referma rapidement la bouche lorsqu'un pic de glace s'approcha de sa langue. Pendant ce temps, Percy triturait la radio, dans l'espoir de trouver une chanson agréable pour accompagner son discours, il finit par abandonner et s'en tint à la chanson qui passait au moment même : un air de basse annonçant de grande chose :

Je voulais que tu…, il s'interrompit halluciné par ce qui venait de se passer dans la chanson (pour plus de renseignement, veuillez écouter _Girlfriend – Kabbage Boy _ vous comprendrez tout de suite pourquoi !) et changea la station.

Je voulais que tu nous épaule dans cette épreuve qu'est la perte de Flibby… reprit-t-il.

Flibbyyy, pleura Océane dans un reniflement.

Mais non, Môssieur Nico s'estime mieux qu'une otarie. Et bien sache que l'otarie, elle te foutrait ta pâté aux dame, môôôssieur Nico !

Et là, il parle d'expérience.

La ferme, ce dernier rougit suite au commentaire de sa sœur.

En même temps, tu ne savais pas jouer aux dames. Et moi non plus… Elle était drôlement forte, Flibby !

C'est pourquoi, Percy leva un doigt en fixant Nico dans le rétro, C'est pourquoi tu vas me prendre cette affaire, et gratuitement !

Les yeux de Nico s'agrandirent de stupeur : une affaire gratuite, c'était une hérésie ! Il avait un loy… il vivait chez son père, c'est vrai. Bon, il pouvait faire une exception, et ce n'est pas le pic de glace qui s'approchait dangereusement de son cou qui le fit changer d'avis. Absolument pas.

C'est alors qu'un détail le frappa :

Euh, Perce ? Tu ne m'as pas dit en quoi consistait ton enquête…

Un Thanatos passa, et Océane retint le sourire moqueur. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour se moquer de ce pauvre Percy, lorsque ce dernier fit un grand mouvement de volant, ce qui fit qu'Océane se cogna le front sur la vitre. Percy reprit, coupant la flopée de juron qu'émettait Océane :

— Je veux que trouves comment Flibby est morte ! Et rapidement, il foudroya Nico du regard pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était assommé sur le siège d'Océane.

Océane ouvrit la bouche, mais Percy la coupa :

— Va te….

**La Colonie 14:30**

Nico se réveilla aux doux hurlements de Morgane, qui tenait bien plus de sa mère qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Néanmoins, Nico se dit, qu'avec un peu de travail, Perséphone et sa fille pourraient refaire l'histoire de l'opéra. Après quelques instants de silence, il entendit les hurlements reprendre, et la douce voix d'un geek bien connu lui répondre sur le même ton. Le détective décida de les faire taire en hurlant à son tour :

— Oh ! Y'en a qui aimerait être dans les pommes tranquilles !

Ce n'eut apparemment pas l'effet escompté car une PVI (Pomme Volante Identifié) fonça droit vers lui. Le fils d'Hadès aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu la voix de Thanatos lui susurrer « Headshot » puis ce fut le noir. Encore.

**La Colonie 14:32**

Nico ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de deux claques. Il regarda autour de lui, vit Morgane et Axel, chacun dans un coin de la pièce, visage contre le mur, Percy qui le fusillait du regard, Leo qui était collé sur son portable, à attendre quelque chose, et Annabeth qui se frottait les mains d'un air satisfait. Percy l'attrapa alors par le col, lui redonna le contenu de l'enquête, et le jeta par la fenêtre. Puis, le fils de Poséidon ramassa alors le Di Angelo, ouvrit la fenêtre et recommença.

Nico, une fois dehors, se releva, s'épousseta, salua les deux filles de Déméter qui passaient à côtés au mauvais moment, puis pris la direction de son bungalow. Une fois dedans, il se demanda quoi faire, et choisit naturellement de faire la sieste, attendant probablement une illumination qui eut lieu…

_Le fils d'Hadès regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une grande cathédrale d'obsidienne, dont la voute s'étendait à même la roche. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était anxieux à l'idée d'avancer dans cet endroit aux lueurs sombre. A mesure que Nico avançait, une légère brume se mit à planer, et alors qu'il s'avançait vers le centre de la cathédrale, il arriva près de l'autel. Le roi des fantômes sentait la mort pulser dans cette construction en ivoire bordé d'or pur. Pris d'une subite impulsion, il leva la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent : sur la roche était peint un homme aux cheveux blancs, il souriait tendrement à un esprit qui lui tendait la main, tandis qu'à ses pieds, des dizaines de corps sans vie tentait vainement d'attraper cet être qui paraissait irréel. Le demi-dieu n'arrivait plus à respirer, la brume enflait tout autour de lui, et la peinture semblait devenir réalité. Il avait déjà observé les peintures de Rachel, mais aucune n'était semblable à celle-là ! Si Rachel était douée, celui qui avait peint ça avait inventé la peinture ! Puis la brume se mit à tourbillonnait furieusement et Nico sentit la mort perdre son emprise sur l'autel, ce dernier se fissura puis le couvercle se fendit en deux avant qu'un avant-bras ne sorte. Les doigts fins s'agitèrent, et la peau blanche, décomposée par endroit se tendit un instant. Nico était au bord du hurlement, et cela lui demandait tout son self-control de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Le temps semblait s'étirer mais pourtant la main ne bougea pas, et Nico sentit la mort reprendre son emprise. Puis tout devint noir._

Lorsque le fils d'Hadès se réveilla, ce fut trempé de sueur et la peur au ventre, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur, pas même dans le Tartare. Là-bas au moins, les morts le reste. Alors que dans cette cathédrale, Nico avait clairement assisté à un retour à la vie sans l'intervention des dieux. Il resta quelques minutes sur son lit, à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, et il se leva. A peine avait-il mit le pied hors de son lit qu'une voix qu'il commençait à connaitre vint le narguer :

— Bien dormi ?

— Hum… J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, le détective eut une idée. Dis-moi, tu es bien mort ?

— lala~, la voix interrompis sa chanson. Sauf erreur de ma part, je suis bel et bien mort… Pourquoi ?

— Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'un mort revienne à la vie uniquement par sa volonté propre ?

Nico eut la sensation que la voix chercha dans sa mémoire si un incident du genre s'était produit auparavant, puis il eut l'impression qu'elle secoua la tête en reprenant :

— Non, jamais. Les morts le restent et tu devrais le savoir, _Todes könig… _puis il reprit sa chanson.

— Pourquoi tu parles allemand d'un coup ? Nico avait déjà vu quelques films allemand et reconnu quelques mots de la langue de Kant.

— Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua la voix.

Nico ne sut quoi répondre, et se décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la scène du crime, sans se douter de ce qu'il allait se passer dès lors.

* * *

**Parc aquatique de N.Y 15:35**

Nico souffla enfin en arrivant devant le zoo. Il s'était perdu et s'était _accidentellement_ retrouvé devant l'appartement de Percy, et Sally qui l'avait gentiment invité à discuter à l'intérieur. C'est un SMS du fils de Poséidon qui l'avait rappelé à l'ordre alors qu'il apprenait que ce dernier avait explosé un car, une fois en voyage scolaire. Il dut prendre congé, et se reperdit aussitôt. A force de perdition, il avait fini par croiser Axel qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au parc aquatique.

Alors que le noiraud avançait vers l'homme qui accueillait les gens, il fut pris d'un doute, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part… Alors qu'il allait demander le parc des otaries, l'homme s'exclama :

— Toi !?

Et Nico de répondre, très intelligemment :

— Moi ?

— Oui, toi ! Comment oses-tu remettre les pieds ici, après ton ignoble forfait !

Et Nico se souvint alors de la raison pour laquelle il ne mettait plus les pieds au parc aquatique depuis ses onze ans !

— Tu m'expliques ? demanda le blondin à son camarade.

— Et bien en fait, j'ai toujours rêvé de nager avec des dauphins. Et une fois, pendant une excursion avec Bianca, je me suis éclipsé pour m'approcher des dauphins, et…

— Et, il tombé dans le bassin devant le maire, et ses cinquante journaliste, effrayant les dauphins et les spectateurs ! Une semaine de visite d'agents d'entretien et de Green Peace ! Un désastre financier, et une immense baisse de réputation ! J'entends encore les appels des « protecteurs de la nature » et de ceux qui se plaignait qu'on leurs avait refusé le droit !

— Ma joue gauche me fait encore souffrir si tu veux tout savoir, confessa Nico.

— Ca, ça doit être dû à ma grande sœur adorée…

Et ils abandonnèrent le pauvre gardien déversant sa rancune à l'encontre du « troubleur publique ».

— Et toi, au fait ? le détective venait d'avoir un éclair de génie.

— Hm ?

— Comment tu t'es fait virer du parc du zoo de Central Parc ?

Le regard du blondin s'assombrit :

— J'ai voulu protester contre les tortures infligées à un pauvre panda… Les hommes qui l'avaient enfermé tentaient de le nourrir de feuille ! Tu te rends compte ?! De feuille ! Alors que tout le monde sait que les pandas mangent de la viande humaine !

— Euh…

— Donc j'ai décidé de parler sur Internet, vu que le gouvernement américain nous censure ! Tu peux me soutenir en rejoignant le groupe : « Sauvez les pandas ! Mangez un humain ! » ou encore en souscrivant à la page mmmmghhgh ! le geek mordit la main de Nico pendant que ce dernier l'empêchait de parler.

Puis, les deux adolescents partirent vers le parc à otarie, et Nico décida de sortir son carnet :

_Selon le gardien, Flibby était censé être relâchée le 11/06 au large de Long Island, à 30 kilomètres des côtes. Elle était présente dans le parc depuis le 06/11/04, lorsqu'elle fut recueillie par le vieux aux lunettes suite à un accident de zodiac… depuis, elle n'a présenté aucun problème ni de santé, ni de difficultés à nager. Un groupe d'une entreprise a voulu l'acheter pour en faire une mascotte, mais le zoo a refusé… _

— En bref, t'as aucune piste, résuma charitablement le blondin.

— Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça…

— Pourquoi tu regarderais pas l'itinéraire de Flibby ? Avec le traceur qu'ils ont dut lui implanté, ajouta Axel sous le regard de Nico.

— Je peux faire ça ?

— Bien sur… tu vas voir le concierge et tu lui dit : « Bonjour, je suis Nico, détective, et je souhaiterais voir le tracé du GPS de Flibby ! », et… Eh, mais reviens, crétin !

— Laisse tomber… Il fait tout le temps ça, fit une voix dans l'air.

— Ah, te revoilà, toi… fit machinalement Nico.

— Euh, je suis là depuis tout à l'heure… répondit le blond.

— Non. Pas toi…lui !

— Qui ? Moi ? fit la voix ?

— Ca y est, il est devenu fou… soupira le bond en s'éloignant vers le bassin des otaries.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Rose-Eliade** _: le pire dans tout ça c'est que je suis totalement sobre, mais je reste un petit joueur face à celui que je considère maître fanfickeur sur ce site : Sora-Desuka, tu peux trouver toute ses histoires sur Parodyse(point)fr, enfin seulement si tu as une petite culture jeuxvideo (FFVII, Kingdom Hearts, toussa, toussa quoi...).

Pour ta parodie, lance-toi! Ca m'intéresse, après je ne peux pas te forcer (quoique...)

_**Anorluin** _: Après le PercO, voila le NicOne (a ne pas confondre avec LeoNico qui est avec Leo)...

Voit l'ordinateur comme un hommage à ton talent...

La blague de Sakdoss était facile, je l'admet, mais j'avais envie d'une petite blague de ce genre.

Oui! Du ski nautique! Parce que...voilà!

Le pirate et la carte ça va ensemble... La boue, c'est hors du commun je l'admet. Mais ose me dire que tu n'as pas était surpris par ce revirement de situation!

Même si c'est un peu trop tard pour : merci^^

**Machinonyme :**j'ai envie de t'appeler "Malychiomé", je sais pas pourquoi... Mais sinon, ton défi se fera... dans un siècle ou deux vue mon rythme d'ecriture du moment :/ dessole...


End file.
